Wild Cards Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community ---- Welcome new editors! ♣ WarBlade Member since 2011-10-29 ♦ TR Member since 2011-08-02 ♥ TheHarbinger23 Member since 2011-06-26 ♠ Typhoid_Croyd Member since 2011-07-05 ;March 2015 :The has reached 500 articles. ;June 5 of 2011 :Another milestone. The now has over 250 articles. ;December 8 of 2009 :A milestone. The now has 200 articles. ;November 8-14 of 2009 :Two more protagonists had their articles redesigned and expanded:Yeoman and Puppetman. Also created pages for Bagabond, Dr. Tod and the Takisians, the aliens that created the virus. ;November 1-7 of 2009 :Three major characters had their pages redesigned and expanded: Turtle, Fortunato, and Captain Trips, make sure to check them out! Also Baby, Dr. Tachyon's spaceship, and the Trump Virus have gained their own pages. ' articles and since August 2008' active registered and unregistered editors who have performed an action in the last 91 days The Category:Browse is the root category. All pages of the wiki should be organized unser it. The main sub-sections are: : Category:Content which contains all in-universe content such as character profiles. Selected Contents sub-categories follow: :: Category:Article stubs are pages we need to work on. :: Category:Events contains pivotal events in the Wild Card universe. :: Category:Lists Lists! :: Category:Organizations :: Category:Places :: Category:Terminology :: Category:Wild Cards characters ::: Category:Aces ::: Category:Jokers ::: Category:Terminology : Category:Images which should contain all images. : Category:Novels which contains all real world related articles such as the Wild Cards novels, and author articles. : Category:Organisation which contains all articles related to running the wiki Off-site news can be found at: Off-site news can be found at the following page, which pulls RSS feed from Google News: Wild_Cards_Wiki:More Off-site News